The Camping Trip to End all Camping Trips
by Yugisrose
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristen, Joey and Solomon go on a camping trip full of randomness and funnyness! Please read and reveiw! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Yugi,Yami,Joey,Tea,Tristen and Solomon go camping! What can happen? 

My first fic! Enjoy!

"Can't we just talk this over?" Yugi panted, running.

"No!" The three bullies said from behind him. They were chasing him home on his way to school, as they did every morning.

"We told you! I want your wig!" The leader said. Someone behind him randomly tripped over a black cat that suddenly came out of nowhere. Wait… is it still bad luck if you _trip_ over a black cat?

"And I told _you _that it's not a wig! It's my hair!" Yugi gasped.

"No one has scary spiky hair like that! It's scary! It will help me with my bullying, and it'll help you stop getting chased home from school every day! Everyone wins! Oh, how delightful!" Another random thing just happened to the leaders other comrade at these words. A skydiver fell on him. Is it still bad luck if a skydiver falls on…never mind.

Solomon was cleaning the game shop when Yugi ran in and slammed the door in the leader's face. He grabbed his nose in pain.

"Go home and tell everyone and your grandma that I said hi," Yugi said.

"Only if you tell your grandpa I said hi," the leader remarked, and walked away, his nose bleeding.

"Hello, Yugi," Solomon said in a very creepy voice that just like three terrible witches were standing behind him and boiling something eerily green in a pot that they were planning to cook him in and serve him to the supreme overlord, who would then grant them their wings so they could fly to Joey's house and repeat the process.

Yugi turned around. "AH! A WITCH!"

"AH! A YUGI!" Solomon cried

" …Oh, wait, it's just you," Yugi realized almost immediately.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. I feel so loved right now," Solomon joked.

"…Yeah. Anyways, hi," Yugi answered. "Anything new?"

"Yeah, two other witches came into my game shop in disguise and turned me into a bloodsucking worm."

"Okay, grandpa. Stop it with the sarcasm."

"Whose being sarcastic?" Solomon asked. He reached into the back of his neck… "Ah, this zipper's stuck. Yugi, could you come here and help me? …Never mind, I got it." He wasn't being sarcastic. In front of Yugi stood a dungeon worm. Yugi screamed, and guess who came to his rescue.

The doors to the game shop flew open and knocked Yugi to the ground. His head landed in a pile of Yami plush dolls that you know who made, so he could only hear what was going on.

"I'll stop this dungeon worm!" Kaibaman said. Then Yugi heard a horrible sound that sounded as if the worm swallowing Kaibaman alive, and he knew he was dessert. "Wait! You weren't supposed to eat me! It's not in the script!" Kaibaman yelled from within the depths of the great creature.

Yugi just got his head out of the plush dolls just in time to see Yami send the worm to the shadow realm. There was an awkward silence after this.

"What?" Yami asked. "I had to practice sending things to the shadow realm and bringing them back, and Solomon was annoying me by making me watch him see how many sleeping pills he could chug before he actually fell asleep."

"Yami…" Yugi said, sounding just like Joey when he found out that Tristan ate the last slice of pizza.

"Fine," Yami gave in, getting very frightened of the gerbil of a person. With a flash, Solomon was back. Yes, the real Solomon this time. Yugi could tell two ways. First, Yugi tagged him on the ear in case something like this ever happened, and two, he was asleep. Only Solomon would fall asleep in the shadow realm. Of course, anyone would fall asleep there if they swallowed who knows how many sleeping pills, but Yugi forgot about it.

"Great," Yugi said satisfyingly. "Now, where did you send Kaibaman?"

"Kaibaman?" Yami asked, confused. "Oh…uh…he's…you know…over there," he said, pointing outside, wanting to get rid of him for good this time.

"Gur," Yugi growled.

"Heh heh…uh, I'll be upstairs," Yami said. He hesitated a little bit, then bolted up the stairs like there was nothing else in the world he'd rather do. He slowed down a bit after he tripped over the first stair.

It was at that random and convenient moment that Solomon woke up.

"Good morning, grandpa," Yugi greeted.

"'sup?" Solomon asked.

"Well, Yami sent you to…never mind. It'd be better if you didn't know."

"…Did Yami send me to the shadow realm?" Solomon yawned.

"Uh…yeah. He did," Yugi told him.

"Not again."

"I agree."

"We should do something new," Solomon randomly suggested.

"We can go bowling, if it makes you happy," Yugi said sarcastically.

"No, remember what happened last time I went bowling?"

"Oh yeah. I remember that now." Yugi said, thinking back. "We can go camping."

"…Hey, now that sounds like an idea," Solomon responded, interested. "That's weird, because usually it's the third option that people like, and it was the second this time."

"…I'm going to completely ignore that last statement you just made and continue my life, if you don't mind."

"Well, let's invite everyone else." Solomon suggested.

"…Yeah, but who's going to look after the game shop if we invite everybody?" Yugi wondered.

"Well…uh…I could always close up the shop for three days."

"No, Shadi wouldn't approve of it," Yugi remembered.

"Yeah, you're right…wait, who's Shadi?"

"Some really weird guy who reminds me of Professor Quirrel."

"Why?"

"He wears a turban."

"Okay, sounds like he's nothing like me," Solomon said (Yugi coughed).

"We could ask Duke to watch it for us. He knows from experience how to run a game shop," Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, but he has that other game shop to run. I don't think he can handle two." Solomon guessed. "That and I don't trust him as much as I can. He's like a squirrel in my eyes. One day, they're cute and cuddly, and the next they're foaming at the mouth and biting you. I know that from experience."

"…Well, there's always Kaiba. He knows how to run an entire company, let alone a one room, three star shop." Yugi suggested.

"Are you joking? Kaiba wouldn't help us if a raccoon bit his foot right now. And besides, I have twenty-nine stars on a picture in my room, so it's a twenty-nine star shop."

"And _how_ would that convince us to help him?" Yugi asked, completely ignoring Solomon's last sentence as if it never happened, and instead, Yami sent his memory of that sentence into the shadow realm.

"…Good point," Solomon thought. "Okay, forget I said it."

"Ow! My leg!" someone from outside screamed, who conveniently sounded like Kaiba.

Sure enough, it was.

"Please! I'll do anything if you get this animal off of my leg!" Kaiba pleaded as he limped into the shop. With very little effort, Yugi walked over and poked the raccoon on Kaiba's leg until it could stand the annoyance no longer and went after Yugi, who grabbed it by the tail and whisked it out the seemingly open window, where it landed in a sewer and lived the rest of its days avoiding sewer gators and trying to learn how to climb ladders and open lids so it could get out, which it didn't. It was very dark in the sewer.

"Thanks," Kaiba said. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now. You know what? I don't even know what I was doing in front of your game shop anyway. I have a company to run. Good day."

"Wait!" Yugi called. "I thought you got eaten by the dungeon worm. Or, are you not Kaibaman?"

"…" Kaiba started out the door.

"Wait!" Solomon called after him. Kaiba halted in the doorway. "You said you'd do anything for us if we got that thing off your leg."

"Oh, crap. I was hoping you'd forget about that," Kaiba sulked. "So, what do you want?"

"Could you look after the game shop for a few days? Yugi and I are going camping."

"No way!" Kaiba yelled. "I have my own company to run. I can't look after your den of a room."

"You said you'd do anything for us," Solomon recalled. If this conversation went on too long, he was going to use the puppy dog face on Kaiba, even if he couldn't do it very well. The puppy dog face always worked on Kaiba, unless you're a puppy, of course. Because of this, Joey couldn't do it on Kaiba.

"Hey, kid. Go upstairs. Now. You won't want to see you're grandfather get an atomic wedgie. I mean, you'll…uh…you'll get too bored just listening to us-"

"WHAT?" Solomon interrupted.

"What's an atomic wedgie?" Yugi asked innocently.

Solomon and Kaiba looked at him as if he was a demon staring at a conveniently placed cookie on the windowsill.

Speaking of demons…

"Yugi! Come quick!" said a voice upstairs that belonged to Yami.

Disgruntled, Yugi stomped upstairs. The only part of the conversation that he heard was Solomon asking, "Can I have a cookie?" He started down the hallway to his room when he noticed a conveniently placed piece of string just laying on the ground waiting to be picked up by some unsuspecting traveler that got lost and just happened to be looking for a hotel he could spend the night in and just found this game shop and wondered upstairs without being seen by anyone or anything except the string and the washing machine, who eyed him enviously and gave the traveler odd shivers down his spine.

"As Kaiba once said, 'Oh, crap!'" Yami moaned, bringing Yugi back into reality. "That string was magically modified to make any unsuspecting traveler stare at it until it opens up a portal to the shadow realm beneath their feet and they fall in!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not unsuspecting," Yugi told him. "…Wait…you were trying to send me to the shadow realm?"

"Heh heh…yeah… funny thing though…it worked on the washing machine." Yami recalled. "Oh, but don't worry, I could have brought you back," Yami continued after seeing that if he didn't say that then Yugi was going to use a new painful move that he just heard of on him. "I mean sure, your soul could've been strangled by the evil spirits of monsters sent there five thousand years ago. Then, I couldn't have brought you back."

"Ow! My butt!" Solomon called from downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 2.**

Later that day, Yugi found the phone hiding under Yami's bed to call everyone (Tea, Joey, and Tristan) and ask them to come. (Yami had previously sent it to the shadow realm but brought it back…with odd results.) Joey was first. It was difficult because the telephone kept trying to eat his ear, but Yugi managed to contact him.

"Hey, Joey," Yugi said into the carnivorous telephone, "you wanna come camping us?"

"Yugi?" Joey asked. "Is that you? I can barley hear yeh."

"The telephone is trying to eat me. I'm not putting my mouth too close to it."

"Oh."

"So you wanna come?" Yugi asked again.

"Is Tea coming?" Joey asked.

"I dunno yet, I haven't called yet."

"Oh. Is Tristan coming?"

"I haven't called him either. You're the first person I called."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Joey asked,

"Who knows?" Yugi answered. "But if we're lucky enough, I can get Tea and even Tristan to come! Yowch!"

"Not Tristan."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm mad at him."

"Why?"

"Because he ate the last slice of pizza."

"Joey, calm down. He's coming whether you want him to or not."

"I can change that," Joey said. Yugi heard a sound that sounded like Joey tried to hang up the phone and missed the receiver. "Dad, where'd I put my axe?" Yugi heard him ask.

"Uh-oh," Yugi said to himself, and hung up the phone to call Tristan.

"Hello?" Tristan asked when Yugi got through.

"Better hide, Joey's coming over your house with an axe because you ate the last slice of pizza."

"Okay, Yugi."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I think I recognize your own voice."

"Shoot. I was trying to sound like Bruce Wayne. Anyway, you wanna come camping with us?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Cool. Okay, I'll let you prepare for Joey's arrival."

"You do that," Tristan said, and hung up. Yugi thought he'd call Joey again to stop him from leaving.

"Yeahwhatdoyouwant?" Joey asked when he picked up the phone.

"Joey?" Yugi answered, who was used to this kind of talk from Joey.

"HiYugiWhatdidyoucallfor?"

"I'm just trying to **un**convince you to go after Tristan."

"OhyeahIforgotaboutTristanbecausemydadorderedpizzajusttoshutmeup!"

"Okay, I'll let you eat," Yugi said, and hung up. He called Tea next. It was busy. Typical. So, he decided to call Tristan and tell him that Joey wasn't coming after all. His phone was busy, too. Still typical. He called Tea again. Still busy. He left a message and had a little trouble hanging up the phone because it seemed to know that it was going back in the darkness. As soon as he slid the phone back under Yami's bed (what it was doing there in the first place, Yugi had no idea), it rang.

"Pick me up! Tea's calling to answer your message! Pick me up!" the phone called. "And get me some juice!"

"Yugi grabbed the phone again and picked it up, forgetting about it's huger.

"Ow!" was Yugi's greeting.

"What's so 'ow!'?" Tea asked.

"Oh, hi. The phone bit my ear.

"…It bit your ear?" Tea asked.

"…Yeah."

"…Okay. Anyway, I'll come."

"Great," Yugi said.

"Why was Tristan so worked up about Joey with an axe?" Tea asked.

"Oh, is that who you were talking to?" Yugi wondered.

"Yep."

"Well, Joey was mad because he ate the last slice of pizza, so I called to warn him just before you called. Joey isn't coming, though, because his dad's ordering pizza."

"Did you tell him?" Tea asked.

"No," Yugi told her.

"Oh. Okay." And with that, Tea hung up. Yugi though she was going to tell him that Joey wasn't coming, so he didn't bother calling Tristan again. Tea thought Yugi was to tell him that Joey wasn't coming, so she didn't bother calling Tristan, either. Therefore, Tristan never knew.

Yugi went downstairs to check up on Solomon and Kaiba. Solomon was sitting in an armchair on an ice pack, and Kaiba was sitting across from him with his arms crossed.

"This little butt lover won't let me even go back to get my deck!" Kaiba exclaimed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Solomon yelled.

"Would you rather me call you something else? I have an entire insult book of insulting insults in my insulting head, and I'm not afraid to insult you with those insults."

Solomon was silent.

"Why don't you just use some of our cards to make a deck?" Yugi suggested.

"Why don't you just BUY some cards to make a deck?" Solomon corrected him.

"…Yeah, okay," Kaiba said. He reached into his pocket… but it was empty. "What? Oh, no. _I cannot**BELIEVE** I forgot my Visa!"_

"…"

"Anyway, grandpa, everyone can come," Yugi told him.

"Good," Solomon answered, still eyeing Kaiba.

"Did I hear someone say insult?" Yami asked, climbing down the stairs.

"Seventeen times, you crippled old pharaoh," Kaiba insulted.

"Hey, Yami may be annoying, but he helps me win duels," Yugi yelled. "If you insult him again, I'll jump in the sewer…"

Everyone stared at him.

"And find that raccoon…"

"Everyone still stared at him.

"And bring it in here…"

"All right, calm down," Kaiba suggested.

"Are we going camping?" Yami asked.

"Yep."

"Whopee!" Yami yelled. He tried to run up the stairs to pack, but he tripped over the first stair.

"Stupid stair! That's the second time today I tripped over you! Prepare to be sent to the shadow realm!"

How was that chapter? It gets a lot better and funnier too! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter! I hope everyone likes it!

Chapter 3

The next day, everyone met Yugi outside of the game shop.

"How are we getting there?" Joey asked when they were all there.

"Kaiba said he'd lend us his small motor home," Yugi told them. "It should be here any second."

At that moment, they heard several noises at once. Alligators were swarming around trying to catch something. A raccoon squealed. There were desperate clawing noises on the inside of the sewer lid, and a **giant** motor home that they first mistook as a colorful elephant pulled up in front of the game shop, with Mokuba inside it saying hi to all of them.

"THIS is Kiaba's _smallest_ motor home?" Joey asked in astonishment.

"Yep," Mokuba replied.

"Wait, aren't you too young to drive?" Tristan wondered.

"Don't tell anyone," Mokuba ordered. "Besides, Seto can pay for anything, ya know?"

"Uh… no he can't," Tristan said suspiciously.

"…Tristan… is there something you're not telling me?" Mokuba asked him.

"NO! … Well, okay, yes. I saw Kaiba drop a few pennies one day, and I just picked them up. He doesn't know that he's five pennies poorer, does he?" Tristan said.

"Oh my gosh!" Tea screamed sarcastically. "Five pennies! We're rich!"

"I know," Tristan responded, clearly missing Tea's sarcasm. "I didn't even think Kaiba had pennies. I though he thought the pennies as too insignificant to keep in the safe along with all those green pieces of paper with Ben Franklin on them."

"I couldn't have put it a better way myself," Yami stated.

"Kaiba doesn't have a safe. He uses a visa," Yugi told him.

"I don't know why he had these, then," Tristan said. "Hey, you want to see them? They're in my pocket right now."

"**NO!**"

"…Okay, get in," Mokuba ordered after no one said anything for a moment.

"Shouldn't we take you home first?" Solomon suggested.

"No, I'm helping Seto," Mokuba answered.

"Okay," Solomon replied, and got in the motor home.

"Wait, he's coming with us?" Tea asked Yugi.

"Of course," he answered. "Why else would we need Kaiba to watch the shop?"

"O.O."

"This is going to be a fun trip," Joey stated.

They all got in the motor home as Mokuba went into the shop. It looked even bigger from inside than it did on the outside (well, not really, as there's three floors, if you count the roof). Rather than have it's floor plan explained as they drive, I'll explain it now. Guess where the driver's seat is. No, really. Guess. It's in the front on the first floor. Behind it is the living room, where the main door to the outside (the one they just walked through) is. Behind it is the kitchen (where Joey went as soon as they walked through the door. He was now standing in front of a walk-in refrigerator), and behind that is a garage with a quad inside it (what a garage is doing inside a motor home, I don't think any of us would like to know). There is a staircase in the living room. The second floor is all bedrooms and a bathroom. The roof is just like a place to relax.

"Wow, look at this," Joey called in astonishment, looking into the fridge. He walked in and closed the door.

"…Seeing as we have no idea what he's doing in there, I think I'll just eat the food I packed rather than eat out of what's in that thing," Tristan commented.

"Oh, yeah," Mokuba said, coming back to the motor home. "You'll need these," He handed Solomon the keys to start the motor home. "Later."

Solomon gave the keys to Tristan.

"What do you want me to drive for? He gave you the keys!" Tristan questioned.

"I'm old," Solomon started. "I 'm to fat to be able to sit in the driver's seat. I take painkillers and sleeping pills every day, and don't even get me started on how boring driving is. Besides, I had my license confiscated the day I got it. Something about taking the term 'drive-through' literally. I wanted a burger! So, you're driving. I'm just going to show you where to go."

"Wow, gramps," Yami awed. "That was about the only sensible thing I've ever seen you do."

"You should talk," Yugi smirked, "you're the one who's always sending him to the shadow realm."

"Shut up."

They began their journey a few minutes later. Yugi, being too tired to explore, found a seat on the living room couch. Tea, being to hyper to sit, found the staircase and walked up to explore. Yami followed her. Joey was still in the fridge, and Solomon and Tristan were up front.

After a while, Tea and Yami came back down. Tea headed straight for the kitchen to explore the garage.

"What are you doing here, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Watching TV" Yugi replied.

"Why are you watching TV down here, when you could be watching the even biggerer TV on the roof!"

"There's a bigger TV on the roof?"

"You bet!"

"…Are you hyper or something?"

"You bet!"

"Is Tea's excitement contagious?"

"You bet!"

"Stop it!"

"…NO! I CAN TALK ALL I WANT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

"…I don't even _want_ to know what that was for." Yugi replied, embarrassed that his Yami was … the way he was…for now.

"What are you watching, anyway?" Yami asked, apparently loosing all excitement in that last sentence.

"Do you really want to know?" Yugi wondered.

"…Yes, that's why I asked."

"I'll give you a hint. It involves a purple dinosaur…"

"Goodbye." Yami began to leave the room.

"Okay, I'm only kidding. Do you really think I'm still in to that show?"

"Well, you look young enough to be."

"Shut up, Yami."

"Haha! Success!" Yami screamed, and clambered back up the stairs, his excitement reunited with him.

At that moment, there was a loud bang, and the refrigerator door fell off its hinges and onto the floor. Joey stood inside it, icicles hanging from his ears, and his mouth full of probably all the food in the refrigerator.

"Gig shongone hey hur'le ginosoar?" he mumbled.

"Yes," Yami said, poking his head out from the floor above him and clearly understanding Joey's language.

A few moments later, Joey, having swallowed all his food with some difficulty, joined Yugi on the couch, followed by Yami, who never really found out what in the world Yugi was watching. Know what he was watching? Commercials. Every time an actual show would come on, he would change the channel to one that was currently advertising. Other than Yami suddenly starting to repeat a remote control commercial that continuously said "Buy me! Buy me, the only thing that almost scarred Yugi for life was when they hit a sudden pothole in the road. A few seconds later, they heard a loud crash from behind the motor home. Another few seconds later, Tea poked her head out from the garage door.

"Did anyone happen to leave a giant screen television unsecured on the roof?"

"…Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because, whoever it was is probably going to get sued, because it just caused a three car pile-up."

Eventually, the motor home stopped. Joey immediately ran out the door screaming, "Camping, here I come!" He came back a few seconds later looking embarrassed, because they just stopped to get gas.

Eventually, they stopped again (Joey scrouched down in his seat a little further). Solomon and Tristan walked out from the motor home. Joey, screaming the same thing he did last time, ran out. He came back in about ten seconds later, because apparently, they decided to stop at a crowded grocery store to buy more food and drink, because Joey already ate all the rest.

Eventually, they stopped again. Tristan and Solomon came out from the front and made for the door.

"Okay, no way. I am _not_ leaving this motor home again until someone tells me that we're there," Joey insisted.

"We're here," Solomon told him.

"Whoo-hoo!" Joey screamed in excitement, and nearly tackled Tristan during his departure. Tea, Yugi and Yami soon followed.

They seemed to have stopped at the top of a dry hill. In one direction, the only thing they could see other than dry, cracked earth was a small, run-down farmhouse. Cacti and vultures were scattered throughout the area. There wasn't even any road to be seen. But there was a river near the hill they parked on and a small forest behind it. Despite that, Yugi thought he saw something dead on the horizon.

"Where in the world are we?" Joey was the first person to break the silence.

"Don't ask me, Solomon was the one telling me where to go the whole time," Tristan told them all.

"Well, I thought, you know, we could all use a tan," Solomon suggested. Everyone began yelling at him, saying things like "I bet there isn't any food for a hundred miles," "I think this would be too much of a tan," and "Hey, did anyone see that there is a big piece of gum on the bottom of my shoe?" Yugi was the only one of them not yelling. When it all died down, Yugi thought he'd say something.

"Okay, I'll just make camp over there," he said, pointing across a fresh stream to a forest full of lush vegetation. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I'm staying with the motor home, there are beds there," Yami told them.

"I'm staying, too," Joey insisted. "There's food in here."

"No there isn't," Tea said. "I'm going with you, Yugi."

"You know what?" Yami suddenly asked. "I change my mind. I'll come."

"I'm staying, just because," Solomon remarked.

"In that case, I'm going with you," Tristan said.

"Yeah, I change my mind too," Joey added.

"Well, seeing as I don't want to be alone, I'll come," Solomon changed his mind.

"But…the…ugh!"

"You know what?" Tristan began. "Why don't I just drive the motor home across the river?"

"NO!" Solomon screamed. "I like its parking spot! It's conveniently perched on top of that hill so we can see it from far away! It looks so peaceful there with its broken parking brake..."

"…Uh…maybe I _should_ move it," Tristan thought out loud.

"If you even _touch_ that motor home again, I'll find a stick and beat you with it!" Solomon threatened.

"I'd like to see you find a stick," Tristan challenged.

"I'd like to see him beat you," Joey challenged. "And that's the truth."

"Anyway," Yugi interrupted before this got any further," I guess I'll take all my stuff and cross the river then."

"I'm coming," everyone said at once.

"Moo," the cow interrupted.

"Where'd the cow come from?" Tristan asked.

Well, that's the third chapter! Please read and reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's my fourth chapter! _Please read!_

**Chapter 4.**

Once this argument was settled, they all found a log leaning across the stream to cross. Joey, anxious to get to the other side so he can take a drink from the stream ("Why didn't you just drink from the other side?" Yugi asked him when he said this. Joey didn't answer), went first. However, the log was all rotted in the middle. When he was half way over, the log gave a deafening crack and dropped Joey into the stream. He got wet. He swam back to the side they were all on, ignoring everyone's questions at why he didn't just swim to the opposite bank.

Eventually, they found another log to cross. Joey, finally having learned that he should never be first for anything, stayed where he was. Tristan volunteered to cross first. It was not rotted and stable.

"How come whenever I'm first for something, something bad happens to me, and whenever you all are first for something, everything's fine?" Joey questioned them. He was ignored.

"Moo," the cow interrupted again. It was ignored, too.

"Great, I feel like a cow," Joey muttered to himself.

"Okay, now that we're all across," Solomon started, "we have to move this log so that we're right in front of the motor home."

This proved impossible, as the motor home was stuck in mud. So, they gave up and set up camp where they were. Tea and Joey were to set up the tent, Yugi and Yami went to look for dry firewood, and Tristan and Solomon were to take baskets from the motor home and "hunt" for food.

About an hour later, they were all back at the campsite (they returned conveniently at the same time). Joey and Tea had the tent set up, and had just come back outside of it, having put everyone's bags and sleeping bags inside. Yugi dropped three large logs in the middle of the circle of rocks they had set in the middle of the campsite. Yami dropped a small stick.

"What?" he said when he noticed everyone was glaring at him. "It was a really dry looking stick. Besides, us ancient Egyptians didn't need to use three whole logs to make a fire. We used a torch."

"There was oil on that torch," Yugi told him. "We don't have any oil. There's a difference."

Tristan and Solomon both put their baskets on the ground beside the tent. Tristan put down an overfull basket of apples. (There was a forest and a pond nearby.) Solomon put down a rock.

"What?" he said when he noticed everyone was glaring at him. "It was a really tasty looking rock. Besides, us old people used to be able to eat hard, colorful rocks on a stick."

"That must've been rock candy," Yugi told him. "We don't have any rock candy. There's a difference."

"No there isn't," Solomon replied. "They both make me hyper!"

"NO!" Yami yelped, and dived at the rock. However, Solomon beat him to it, and all Yami did was knock the tent down. Solomon stuffed the rock in his mouth when Yami wasn't looking.

The effects were immediate. Yugi could see Solomon's eyes flashing with excitement. He immediately began running madly around the campsite, singing something horribly horrible that went something horribly like this:

"I love you!

You love me!

We're a happy family!

With a great big hug and a,

Kiss from me to you,

I will eat your leg off, too!

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Ugh… I hate that purple dinosaur," Joey commented.

"Well…" Yugi started, "I don't want to stay here and listen to him anymore. What do you say we do something? We can go exploring."

"I've got a better idea," Joey told them. "There's a natural swimming lake upstream from here. Why don't we go swim in it?"

"How do you know that?" Tea asked.

"Did you steal gramp's map?" Yami interrogated, having gotten up and fixed the tent.

"No, I just walked the three mile hike up to it, found it, and walked back without you five ever noticing I was gone. No, of COURSE I looked at the map!" Joey said sarcastically. Tristan suddenly began laughing. "What's so funny?" Joey wondered.

"…Heh heh… I like sarcasm!" Tristan blurted out.

"…"

"Anyway, good idea, Joey. Let's go. Really," Yugi suggested.

"Is it really three miles?" Tea questioned.

"Uh…hello? I was being sarcastic at the time," Joey spat back, staring at Tristan rolling around on the ground.

"Oh. Okay."

Eventually, they all got into their bathing suits and walked the two and a half mile hike to the swimming pool. Solomon seemed to be having a good time. He swam the circumference of the pool fast enough to swim across the pacific in three hours, tops. He also entertained himself by picking up random innocent fish and whacking them all with it. Tristan found his entertainment by tying Solomon to a tree.

The rest of them all tried to swim at first, but eventually gave up because the pool was so abundant with fish that there was hardly any room. A lot of them seemed pretty stupid, too, because they kept on jumping up at them, as if trying to attack them. One got stuck in Yami's hair, so, after getting it out, he insisted that they go back to camp so he can get his hair gel and fix it.

"Man, all those stupid fish spoiled all of our fun," Joey said angrily on their way back. "Solomon didn't help, either, always whacking me with that stupid quill fish."

"Speaking of Grandpa, where is he?" Yugi asked.

"Uh… I think we left him tied to that tree," Tristan answered.

"Ugh."

They all had to take up more of their time to go and get Solomon. He was having fun catching fish in his mouth, because they all just kept on jumping in.

"Didn't we bring fishing rods or something?" Joey asked when they left for the motor home again.

"Yeah, they're in the closet on the second floor. I saw them," Tea told him.

"SWEET!" Joey screamed loud enough to deafen the penguins in Antarctica. Joey raced off to retrieve one.

"You know what I would like now?" Solomon asked them when they got back to the motor home. Solomon's rock highness wore off by now.

"I don't know Solomon, what would you like now?" Tristan answered.

"A nice, refreshing mud bath!"

"We have a mud bath?" Yugi wondered.

"Sure," Solomon started. "It's in the bathroom on the second floor all the way in the back."

"Wait…how do you know this?" Tristan questioned. "You were up front with me the whole time."

"Yeah, but my brain popped out of my head and explored for me," Solomon answered.

"Oh, is that why we're here?" Yami interrogated.

"Shut up," was Solomon's response.

As soon as they approached the motor home, however, it gave a big jolt, and started sliding down the hill. They all stopped and watched it. It continued to roll down the hill, gathering speed until finally it fell straight in the river, where the green aliens that will one day live among us on Earth in peace will find it and put it in the museum of sordid and disgusting oddities.

Solomon immediately jumped in the mud puddle that it left behind and groveled.

"How am I going to take my mud bath now?" He yelled.

"Wait, that mud puddle wasn't there when I parked at the top of this hill," Tristan remembered.

"Wait…" Yami started," are you saying that the motor home… what's a proper term to put this in… are you saying that it…"

"Yeah, it did," Tristan answered.

"Oh, that's just NASTY!" Yami screamed, staring at Solomon, who was now rolling around in it.

"You know, it could've just been an oil leak," Yugi suggested.

"No way," Yami and Tristan said in unison.

"I know, because you said it yourself," Yami recalled, "you said that oil is for making torches burn. You never said it was to make motor homes go."

"It's for BOTH!" Yugi replied.

"Wait a second…" Tea began. "_Joey was **inside** that thing_!"

"Hi, guys!" Joey greeted from behind them. Everyone turned around.

"… Never mind," Tea said.

"Look at this!" Joey ordered, holding up his fishing rod. "Are these things stupid, or what!" There was a fish on the hook. Nothing unusual there. What _was_ unusual was that on that fish's tail was another fish, and there was another fish on _that_ fish's tail, and it created a chain to the ground. "These things are practically _begging_ to be eaten! And I didn't even use any bait! …Where's the motor home? And why is Solomon rolling round all crazy like in a puddle of oil?"

"Ha, I told you it was oil!" Yugi screamed in triumph.

"Moo," the cow agreed.

Well, that's the fourth chapter! I know the cow is random and problably annoying to some people, but it actually has a purpose for later on in the story, so don't worry! See-ya!

Yugisrose


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next Chapter! Thanks for reveiwing the _one _person that did! J.K.

**Chapter 5**

That night, after everyone calmed Solomon down, they all sat in front of the campfire making roasted apples. Roasted apples aren't that great, unless you have something to go with it, but they roasted them, anyway. Nobody was talking out of fear that it would put Solomon on one of his hyper moods.

"This is boring," Yami broke the silence. Actually, it really was complete and utter silence. It wasn't before, because the crickets wouldn't shut up, so Yami sent them all to the shadow realm. Then it became quiet.

"Well, I still have the keys to the motor home," Solomon said, pulling them out of his pocket and holding them up in the air. "Want to get in the quad in the garage and pretend we're driving?"

"Uh… grandpa," Yugi began, "the motor home is in the river."

"WHAT!**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **All the penguins in Antarctica were already deaf, but somehow, they heard this, anyway. This made all of their heads blow up.

All of a sudden thunderstorm started out of nowhere. It was raining and thundering and lightninging. It is a very bad idea to hold up keys during a thunderstorm Guess what happened. Here's a hint. Ben Franklin. 2+24.

"AH!" Solomon screamed as he got hit by lightening. All at once, the thunderstorm stopped. Solomon just stood there. Actually, he was fine. Plus, all that rain didn't put the fire out. In fact, it seemed bigger. How strange…

"What was all that?" Yami asked in astonishment.

"Dunno," Solomon started. Even he wouldn't start a babbling fit when he was so confused.

"Moomoo!" The cow…uh…mooed. It made everyone jump.

"Sheesh, cow, what do you want from us?" Yami questioned.

"She wants 'er bear back," a voice said from the shadows.

"Whose there?" Tristan called into the darkness. A figure stepped into the firelight. It was a farmer with a rifle. He kept on going, and placed his foot into the fire. He removed it quickly, took a few steps back, and continued as if it never happened.

"Me name's Jeff O' Leiry," he started. "And ya'll campin' on me farm!"

"This is your farm?" Yami asked.

"Ay," Jeff answered.

"Man, you grow so much you must be RICH!" Yami replied loudly.

"Wha'ever," Jeff responded. "Ya'll best get off me farm here, or ya'll have gotta pay!"

"What are you gonna do, mess up our hair?" Joey tempted. Tristan, however, reached into his pocket.

"Will these cover it?" Tristan asked, holding out Kaiba's pennies.

"I don't think that's what he meant by 'pay', Tristan," Tea remarked. Jeff took the pennies and began examining them.

"How did you know we were here?" Yugi questioned.

"'Oo said tha'?" Jeff asked.

"I did," Yugi replied.

"…Oh," Jeff said. "Ya'll are so short, I didn' even see yeh," Jeff told him. Yugi turned red. Jeff answered his question. "Well, I saw this 'ere campfire, so I thought I'd get' in me 'elicopter and check everythin' out wit' me searchlight."

"Oh," Yugi began, "so if the thunder was the noise of the helicopter, and the lightning was the searchlight, than what was the rain?"

"Me outhouse fell down yesterdey," Jeff told them.

"Wait… are you saying…" Yami asked. "Oh, that's just NASTY!"

"How?" Jeff replied. "I was gonna say I was jus' bein' random. My 'elicopter 'ad a oil leak. That was probably the rain."

"Oh," Yami responded. "Never mind." Jeff continued to examine the pennies.

"All right, these'll do," Jeff said, pocketing the pennies. I gotta show them to me wife! Carry on."

"Moo!" the cow cried. "Moo moo! Moo moo moo moo moo! Moomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoomoo!"

"What's up with cow?" Yami questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Jeff said. "That's Sally, me wife's cow. She wants her 'bear' back. Mr. Spiky hair there all went an' sent it ter the shadow realm!"

"Which Mr. Spiky Hair?" Joey interrogated.

"The only one," Jeff said.

"There's two of us," Yugi reminded him.

"Oh! Golly, there, lit'le one, I keep fergeting about yeh," Jeff insulted.

"Yami, please give this cow that bear back so this guy can go?" Yugi insisted.

"Fine," Yami gave in, and brought the bear back from the shadow realm. The only thing was, it appeared above the fire. It landed in it and burned.

"**_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" The cow… I don't know.

"Whatever," Jeff said, and walked back home. Sally (the cow, in case you forgot) had something to do first. She walked in front of Yami, kicked him, and walked away.

"Who wants roast cow for dinner?" Yami asked, dropping his roasted apple.

The next day arrived before they all knew it (because they were all sleeping). Tea was the first one up, then Tristan, then Yugi, then Joey, then Yami ("Pharaohs get to sleep in every day," he said.), and Solomon was last (he actually fell asleep after Tea got up, because apparently, all that rock energy didn't completely wear off.)

"We need breakfast," Joey reminded them all.

"We can look for more food," Tristan suggested. Everyone thought that was what they should do. They all got baskets and began their trek into the woods. They found a nice apple tree and picked some and put them into their baskets (everyone except Solomon, who was only gathering rocks).

"Wow, look at that," Solomon eventually exclaimed. They all looked back, and he walked up to them, smiling. "I found braces!" he showed them in his mouth.

"They're PINK!" Joey noticed.

"You found that on the ground, didn't you?" Yugi asked.

"No, some birds were using it as a bathroom."

"Ew," Tea said, disgusted.

"Bananas!" Joey yelled. They all ran forward and saw one of the strangest trees they had ever seen. It was a big banana tree, and there were more bananas than there were leaves. The strange thing was that the branches were bigger than the actual trunk. The trunk was even thinner than your arm. It was as tall as any other tree. They all walked around it do a different place to look for good-looking bananas.

Yugi saw a nice batch and picked it. Bad idea. The tree was apparently using the bananas for balance. When Yugi picked the bundle of apples, the tree became unbalanced, and toppled over. You remember when I said that they spread equal distances around the tree? Well, that made it hit Solomon.

"Yay!" Joey cheered.

"I'm okay," Solomon called from under the bananas. I deflected them with my braces!" Yugi walked over and pulled him out.

"Great," Tristan sighed, picking up a banana. "Now they're all bruised.

"Oh, they're still good," Yugi told him.

"No they're not, they touched Solomon."

"Eat it anyway."

"NO!" Tristan screamed, and threw a bundle of apples at the ground. Know the funny thing? He missed.

"Then starve," Yugi ordered.

"NO!" Tristan yelled, and picked up an apple and stuffed it into his mouth without peeling it.

"Hey, that's the kind of thing I would do," Joey commented.

"Shut up," Tristan mumbled.

"Well, I think we've got enough food to last us the rest of the trip, that is if Joey doesn't eat it all again," Yugi stated. "Let's head back."

They began walking.

And walking.

And walking.

"Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?" Solomon asked.

"For Pete's sake, Solomon, we only took three steps and you gotta go like that?" Tristan asked. Solomon ignored him.

"What do witches do on the beach?"

"They make sandwiches?" Yami guessed.

"Lucky guess!" Solomon said.

"Can we not talk about sandwiches? Please?" Joey begged.

"Bet you can't do it again, Yami," Solomon challenged.

"Bring it on," Yami replied. "Us ancient Egyptians were expert joke tellers. Or was that sandwich makers?"

"STOP SAYING THAT WORD!" Joey hollered.

"Sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, cookie, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich, sandwich!" Tristan repeated. By now, Joey was sprawled on the ground holding his ears.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" Joey sang, long after Tristan was done.

"…Anyway, bet you can't do it again, Yami," Solomon challenged again.

"Bring it on, old man," Yami responded again.

"What do witches do on the beach?" Solomon asked.

"It's gonna be a _loooooong _walk." Yugi predicted.

Eventually, they reached the campsite, enduring Solomon's telling the same joke over and over again.

"Well," Solomon started. "All these hilarious jokes have gotten me hungry." He went into the tent and brought out a frying pan. "Time for dinner!"

"Were we hiking that long?" Joey asked. "We left to get breakfast, and now it's time for dinner?"

"…Joey, we left at three o clock, no thanks to _someone_ who decided to sleep in that late!" Yami reminded him.

"Hey, I ate too many rocks yesterday!"

"…You only ate one," Yami said. "And that was at noon."

"Shut up," Solomon commanded. He put all the rocks on the frying pan and held them over the fire.

"I don't think that's going to do anything, grandpa," Yugi guessed.

"Okay then," Solomon said, and chugged them all down his throat at once.

You know how hyper he immediately got yesterday by swallowing one rock? Imagine what he'd do on seven.

"Where'd Solomon go?" Tristan asked in astonishment.

"He disappeared! Yay!" Joey answered.

He suddenly popped back. "Youknowwhat? Thechineesefoodwehaveheretastesbetterthanthechineesefoodtheyhaveinchina!" Solomon told them all. "Nowimgoingtogoandtrysomeofthattherecanadianfoodjusttoseeifitsasgoodaseveryonesaysitisyouloonies!" He disappeared again. Then he reappeared again. "Noactually. Theyeatsnailstherejustliketheydoingermanyorwasitfrancethatatethesnailsyouknowwhatiforgetnowthattheytriedtomakemeeatoneandinearlythrewuponthembecauseitwasstillalive! Hahaha!"

This continued for half an hour. Then, after Solomon had eaten every kind of food in the world except that which they serve in South Dakota, he sat down and began chatting hyperly.

"Hey, why do you all look as if you're going to go to South Dakota and look for a board which you will use to hit yourself? I mean, the grass is green, the sun is shining, and there's twenty pounds of pure rock pumping through my digestive system. I hope they don't give me kidney stones! Hey, did someone say stones? Stones are good. They're good on chocolate, marshmallows, long wooden boards, fries, chicken, hamburgers, bread, apples, bananas, sandwiches, cookies, cheeseburgers with no cheese, flattened meatballs on two buns, regular meatballs, spaghetti, the Norwegian, squirrels, pickles, rocks, ice cubes, chicken, french fries, pizza, hot dogs, cheese, more cheese, cheese in a can, hey, speaking of cheese in a can, have you ever heard of canned bread? How can you can bread? Is there something in the recipe that makes it can shape? I mean, if flat bread is an example of no yeast, then too much yeast may result in the bread being in a strange can shape which they can put in a can and sell to the Norwegian in order to make them have full bellies so that I can go back to Norway and eat another Norwegian. Hey, how come Norway and Norwegian are so different? I mean, America and American aren't so different, you just add an n. But with Norway and Norwegian, you have to take out the ay and put in a egian. Egian doesn't spell anything! It's not in the English dictionary! However, N is! If you go look in a tasty dictionary and look under N, it'll be the first thing you find! You know what else? What's the word to say people from South Dakota? Is it South Dakotain, or something? They should make a word in English that means 'someone whose origin is South Dakota'! They can completely forget about North Dakota, for all I care. North Dakota has bad food. South Dakota's where it's at! You know what else? Why am I talking about English and America if we're Japanese? And where'd this desert farm thing come from, too? I thought Japan was mostly cities! Did we cross a bridge or drive underwater when I was directing Tristan? I wouldn't remember, seeing as I ate seven rocks half an hour ago. Speaking of rocks, I remember now that I was making a list of things that rocks were good on. Now, let's see…where was I? Oh yeah. Okay, they're good on mice, paperclips, ice cream, AH!"

"Joey, why did you just hit Grandpa with a board from South Dakota?" Yugi asked.

"…He was talking… about food again," Joey said slowly. "I don't like it when he talks about food."

"No, I mean why did you go all the way to South Dakota to get a board when there are plenty of trees around here?"

"Oh. Well, Solomon was right. South Dakota makes the best wooden boards.

"Whatever," Yami commented. "At least it's quiet now."

They all were finally eating their dinner of fried and unfried apples and bananas without Solomon's babbaling fit ruining it. When they were done, he suddenly woke up and sat up.

"I HAVE TO USE THE _BATHROOM_!" He cried.

"Well, you have a choice," Tea answered. "Oak, birch, or pine," she pointed at the trees.

"Okay," Solomon replied, and sped off. He came back about a minute later. "Yugi, where's the toilet paper?"

"Just use leaves!" Yugi responded irritated.

"Okay."

"Just watch out for poison ivy!"

"Okay!" Solomon disappeared behind the trees again.

"Why do you sound as if you care?" Joey asked Yugi.

No major events occurred during the night, except Solomon didn't sleep a wink again. This time, though, he wasn't even tired when they got up. In fact, he had more energy than Rip Van Winkle ("Why's Rip Van Winkle so famous, anyway?" Yami asked one day previously. "I slept for two hundred and fifty times longer than he did! I should be famous!").

"Good morning, ya'll!" Solomon greeted. He was running around the fire, because he was cooking breakfast, and he had too much energy to just sit there and wait for it to cook.

"Why are you walking around the fire?" Joey asked.

"Because I'm cooking breakfast, and I have too much energy to just sit there and wait for it to cook," he replied. "BABY BOTTLE POP! I wanted to say that all night, but I didn't want to wake anyone."

"…Okay." They all ate their breakfast (bacon and eggs, don't ask where he got them). When they were all done, Yugi noticed something.

"Grandpa, you're all red," he noticed.

"Probably because I've been in front of the fire all night," he replied. "But you know what I noticed? I'm really itchy. WOK WOK! I wanted to say that all night, too!"

"Oh, no," Yugi said. "Grampa, you found poison ivy, didn't you?"

"What's poison ivy?" Solomon questioned.

"I told you to watch out for it yesterday when you went to the bathroom, and you just said okay," Yugi recalled.

"I wasn't listening. I was to concerned with my dirty bottom," Solomon answered. Yami spoke next.

"Is it just me, or are we all getting NASTY?"

"Poison ivy has three shiny leaves," Yugi told Solomon, ignoring Yami's last random comment.

"Oh, because I went to the bathroom where there was a lot of trees like that," Solomon remembered, itching himself.

"Great, at least now we know where not to step," Tristan said.

"Hold on, I brought some poison ivy cream," Tea said, and went in the tent to retrieve it. She came out with it a minute later, and gave it to Solomon. "Now go rub this anywhere you itch, okay?" Solomon didn't reply, only took it and ran into the forest.

He came back a minute later, looking angry. He rounded on Tea.

"This stuff makes me look PINK!" He screamed.

"Well, you were pink before," Tea said.

"Oh, never mind then," Solomon replied, and faced Yugi. "Can I ask for your help?"

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I can't reach my butt. I'm too old."

"Well, you shouldn't have touched it, then," Yugi told him.

"Oh. Then I guess I shouldn't have used it as toilet paper."

Frightened, Yugi threw the lotion to his right.

Joey caught it.

He threw it to his right.

Yami caught it.

He threw it to his right.

Tea caught it.

She threw it to her right.

Tristan caught it.

He threw it to his right.

There was no one there.

No one caught it.

It landed in the fire.

It burned.

They all stared at Tristan.

"What?" He responded. "I was **_not_** gonna rub his butt!"

"Nasty."

"Shut up, Yami,"

"I am pharaoh! I shut up for no one! Except a piece of chicken… mmm… chicken…"

"**I ITCH!"**

"Shut up!"

**"RUB ME!"**

**_"NO!"_**

_**"YES!" **_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**"YES!"**_

**_"ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE BE QUIET!"_** Yugi hollered. No one would expect such a little tyke to be able to scream so loud. Ah… my ears. "This arguing is getting us no where! Grandpa, go find some more lotion and sit in it! If your butt itches so bad, go upstream and take a bath or something! Maybe fish help the itch, or something!"

"… Nasty…"

Everyone was speechless. No one had ever seen Yugi yell at anyone before (well, except Rebecca). Even Solomon's rock highness was at a standstill. He didn't even itch.

"Sheesh, Yugi, calm down," Tristan said. He soon regretted saying this, as it seemed to turn Solomon back on. He itched some more and he started prancing around again.

"Yeah, Yugi, there's no need to loose your cool in public like that, I mean come on, there are five people who witnessed your voice, and some people in North Dakota probably heard it, too," He said.

"What happened to South Dakota?" Joey asked Solomon.

"It died."

After that little scene, Solomon took Yugi's suggestion and went upstream to scar some fishes for life. Everyone else sat around the campfire dreading his return. They were silently talking about how happy they were now that he was gone. He returned about an hour later.

"That was a bad idea," he said upon his return. "All the lotion I had on before washed off!"

"Oh… yeah, it's not waterproof," Tea said.

"It's not fire proof either," Joey commented.

"Shut up, Joey," Tristan ordered.

"You wanna go?"

"Go where?"

"To de-ja vu!"

"Is that a place?"

"Yeah, I've been there," Solomon, told them.

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked.

"Yep. The climate is bad, but the food makes up for it. Best pig snout I ever ate!"

At this, Yami ran to the river.

"What happened to your poison ivy, grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Fine, _remind me_!" Solomon snapped, and began itching. "You know what? I wanna go home!"

"You know what?" Tristan asked. "I don't think we can!"

"G'mornin, fellers," Jeff greeted, walking up. "Me wife liked them pennies. What can I do fer yeh?"

"Nothing, we're just trying to find out how to get home," Tristan told him.

"Well, how'd ya get here?" he asked.

"We had a giant motor home, but it sank in the river," Yami recalled.

"That's too bad," Jeff said.

"Oh, no!" Joey exclaimed. "I just remembered! There's a jar of pickles in the fridge of that motor home I still haven't eaten! Wah!"

"That was nasty," Yami commented.

"How?" Joey questioned.

"… You know what?" He replied. "I have no idea. Never mind."

"Hey, wait," Yugi said. "You have a helicopter, don't you?"

"Sure do," Jeff responded.

"Do you think you can give us a lift back to Domino City?" he asked.

"Sure, I can give yeh all a ride in me 'elicopter," he suggested.

Yami made a short head count. "We'll take six," he said.

This was my longest chapter! see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**My last chapter, and the shortest! Here we are!**

**Chapter 6**

After they got all of their stuff packed up (there wasn't much left) Solomon put a few final rocks from the bottom of the stream into the helicopter and they lifted off.

They arrived in Domino City in an hour. They landed right in front of the game shop. Onlookers looked as they stumbled out of the helicopter, and the six of them looked at the onlookers (Jeff was going back to his farm). They all looked dirty, and the onlookers looked curious as they looked at those who were looking at the onlookers.

Tristan, Joey, and Tea went home. After kicking Kaiba and Mokuba out of the shop, Yugi, Yami and Solomon got unpacked and relaxed.

Yugi and Yami were watching the news the next morning.

"Onlookers crowded around and looked at those who were looking at the onlookers in this scene right in front of the local Moto Game Shop," the newscaster said. "A helicopter landed in front of it, slowing down traffic. The people who climbed out were very dirty, and refused to give any interviews.

"In other news, Mrs. O' Leiry's cow Sally started the second fire in her very old life the same way she did last time; knocking a lit lantern into the haystack. Luckily, the O' Leiry's moved to Japan in the middle of the Japanese desert, so the fire couldn't spread. No word yet on the O' Leiry's and Sally's conditions.

"Also, the penguin, which was once the most abundant animal in the Antarctic is now a highly endangered species. Specialists say that most of them died because their heads blew up, but it's still a mystery why they did. More on this as we find out more.

"And finally, local game company owner Seto Kaiba reported the theft of five genuine 1943 pennies. If you have any information on their disappearance, please notify him.

"Also, this just in, have you seen this out of shape traveler? He was last sighted traveling down the road that the helicopter landed on. If you find him, please notify us."

"Wow, that oatmeal treatment really works," Solomon said, carrying dirty clothes in the kitchen. "My poison ivy is completely gone!"

"Why are you carrying dirty laundry into the kitchen?" Yugi asked.

"Because something's wrong with the washing machine," Solomon told him. "It tried to bite my hand off."

Yugi eyed Yami suspiciously.

"Uh…" Yami started, not wanting to get in trouble. "How about we all try and wrestle that thing down, and I'll try to get our real washing machine back?"

"Or, we could go bowling. Who wants to go bowling?" Solomon suggested.

Well, that's my story! I hope you all liked it! Bye!

Yugisrose


	7. Announcement!

I'm back again and I'm here to say that there is going to be a sequel to this story in just a little bit. It's called, "The Bowling Games to End all Bowling Games." So watch out for it and please read and review! Thanx!

Yugisrose

Oh, and there might be a third sequel to it as well!...just to let you all know! Bye!


End file.
